


Shards of Color

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Enter My Dark and Horrific Stories [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Corruption, Fusion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Other, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, The Cluster arc, scary hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Down in the center of the earth, the Cluster is beginning to take its horrible form. Peridot is working on drilling it down and shattering it, but the damage it is causing is slime to none. Steven is panicking, the screams and faces of terror filling his mind.The Cluster pulls the hybrid into the deep cores of its mind, a job Steven might not be able to handle.
Series: Enter My Dark and Horrific Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Shards of Color

The screams...

_h̷̻̩͈́̀E̴͎̦̤͔̰̞̿͛̇̽̆̔ͅl̵̳̣͓̓̍̽͂̚͜͝p̴̨̥̩̪͖͖̆̒̈́͋̈́̕̕ ̴̢̰̠͍̿̄̓̀̒͝U̸͕̼̤̞͓͔̓͒̑s̶̘͉̟̫̤̗̃̎̽ͅ!̷̰̦̇ ̷͚̬̯͓͍̆G̷͉̉̐̐͗͝O̴̧̧̢̻̯̭̍̑i̸̼̺̅̈́̏̇͌̂N̶̜̤̆̍̏̀͋͘͝g̶͓͖̪̫̮̔̾͗̎ ̴̱̺͉͖̆͛̓ṯ̸͍͕͉͑͌̒ͅÒ̸̳͉ ̶͉̯͉̱̲̟̊F̵̨̰̘̽̒̕͝ͅȯ̵͓̘̟̣̱̎̄̏̋͜R̴̘̲̣̰̮̬̘̅m̶̘̗̯̺̋̿̿͂̿!̶̝̘̑̂_

The faces of agony...

_C̷̙͈̋́A̸͈͑̿̆̽͒n̷̺̰̟͕̘͊͒͘̕'̶̼̹͎̎̐̂Ț̶́ ̷̧̠͉͍̖̬̝̈́̍̉͠s̵̟̺̜̀̅̅̐͊Ṱ̸̛̲̃̑̿̏͑o̴̦̰̟̮̞̬͑̒P̸̢͓̪̯̳̖̮̎̈̊̋͠!̴͓̦̦̖̱̰̔̉̃ ̵̻̯̲̬̓͂͗͑͑̓̕g̶̛͇̥͗̾̚Ǫ̷͔̩͈̮͕̗̅͌̅͆͆͐i̸̯̦̪͎͛͂̽̈̕͠N̵̙̝̥̲̮̠̼͂G̴̬̈́͑ ̷͙͓̻̈̇̐ṭ̷̢̛̭̥̭̬͇̄͑o̸̜͔̖͔̪̝̫ ̶̩͚̤̆̆̇̕͘ͅF̷̜̻͈̘̆͒̌̂̽͠ȍ̴̜̲̮̤́̆͘Ŗ̴̥̺̦̗͕̠̌͋̿͋̕m̵̹̉́͑͜͠!̸̘̦̃͛̓͐̋̋ ̶̰̳͊M̶̩̙͊̂Ự̴̻̫͗s̶̡͓̱̤͈̏̂͐̑͝T̴̨̨̗̜̟̃ ̴͉͍̮̻̯̩̹̎̑̆̿̐f̸̠̀̈́͛̈́̌o̸̡͖̱̲͙̫͐̅̚͘R̶̡̝̯̫͚͌̏͋͜͝m̴͖̤̂͆̉̐̾̅!̵̡̹͍̫̪̍͊̔̾̍̈̌͜͜!̴̹͘_

The hands that pulled him under...

_W̶̘͖̮̲̣̓̅̉̓Ȁ̵͎̜n̴̤̞̯̊͒̄̚Ț̷̨͙̮͓͈̑͆͛͆ͅ ̵͈͉͚̰̎̐ť̵̡̙̰̲͋̓͌̃̍o̵̧̠̩̮͎͎͔̊͆̓͗̋̋.̸͓̼͙̰͐͐̈́̈̌̆̃.̴͖͚̺͍͙̽̏̇.̵͔̬͉̔̒̽̆͒͐ ̵̨̧̬̜̻̫̅̓̔̅̚͠n̶̜̟̂͗͊̕ͅẼ̷̼̐ȩ̶͕̤͙͇̠̓̓̔̈D̷̖̪̦̬̗̿̅̿͜ ̷̻̄͐̋T̷̞͙̲̝̭̈́͠o̶͓̯͓͈͛͗͂͘.̷̗̼̦̰̬͔̪͆.̸̩̮̩̖͇͚͜.̷̢̳̗̋͝ͅ ̶̲̝̐̌̈͌f̸̭̗̔̏͒̊͝͝Ơ̷̞̿̑̂͆͒R̶͍̳̠͎̜͕͒̄͜m̴̨̖̪̀ͅͅ!̶̗̜̘̆̓͝ ̸͔̥̳̫̫̑̐̿̕F̸͎͇̳̙̩̥̺̽̓Ǫ̵̣̮͚̻̎̔̈́̽ͅr̸̞͔̅͐͋̃̚m̶̛̬͔̞͙͔̉͌͐͝!̴̳̱̲͐̂̽̎̕ ̶̪̣̮̱̘̻̇̈́̀͝͝ḟ̵̰͔͇̥̻͑̋͂̏̇o̸̤̼̺̊̇͂͂̉̕r̵̖̠͉̳͇̃̽̂͘Ḿ̶̞̺̟͗̐̅͊̒!̴̧͇̹͍̆ ̴̢͍͍̺̥̞̀͆͒F̷̛̻̼̋ǫ̶̡̜̮͙̬̜̆͌͗͝R̶̟͇̺̱̭̈́͒͆ḿ̵̜͖̺͕̯̫͐̍͌̓!̸͙͙̳̜̎̽!̶̙͇̜̐̿_

He heard Peridot screaming for him to wake up, to bring him back from the terror he was seeing, but he was too far deep now. His pink gem glowed and burned through out his body, his heart rate going a mile in a second, it felt like water was in his lungs. All he could was pant and crawl at the many screaming faces surrounding him, pulling him under into a black see of the abyss.

_N̴͖͕̖̖̜̖̬̮̺̿͌e̷̩̋ͅe̷̢̨͖̹̠͉̲͠ḋ̶̜̥̺͖̼̤̑̈́̾͒͑ͅ ̷̧̧̰̥̣͇͙̩̅͐̕t̷͇̜̳̣̍̔͌̌ö̶̦́̏̚͠.̵̫̖̰̣̘͐́̍̒͐̚͘͠͝.̶̳̭̣̯̦̪̗̹̇̀̈́̋̿.̷͈͖̜̺̻̖̣͇̞̊̊͐ ̴͚͗̒͘͝b̴͔͉͋e̴̼͓͆̃ͅ ̶̨̧͇́͆̍Ẃ̸̺̙̜̘̹̯͑̒̈͊̑͆̌̎ḥ̸͕̺̩͋̑̿͋̚͝o̴͇͖͍̼̺̳͕͂͊̉̚͜͝L̷̦̖̮̄e̶̢͍͙̲̳̐̓̈́̇͑̚!̷͓̜̞̓ͅ!̶̨͒͗̉͝͝!̵̫͌̄̇͌́̃̽͝_

When the pain of the unknown faded and all that was left was a soothing feel of the cold in the air, eyes opened to darkness that followed it. There was nothing but darkness, a void of black and the unseeing, there wasn't any light but it didn't mean blindness. The eyes casted above into the void, finding nothing as the same with every corner or direction. Then they moved downwards and saw the clothing of pink and yellow, sewed to show a star in the center. There were two pale creme color hands, with smaller five limbs attached to each and all connected to longer and thicker stumbs known as arms. He could see himself, see his body but everything else in this void was drone of the same color.

This place was unknown to him, but not of the place within himself. He was filled with a color he couldn't describe, a color that was not in the place he now stood inside of. It created and painted delicately with images of the before, of the history that made him such a color. He held his head in his hands gently, trying to focus on the color within and not the cold void that was surrounding him. The images, the thoughts were his own, and with them he remembered much. He remembered why he was here, how he got here, then images of the before. The person who came with him, what his mission was, who he said goodbye too that day. Then he remember more of those people, their faces, and what they meant to him. The drill to stop the Cluster, Peridot being a homeworld gem, The Crystal Gems defeating Jasper and Lapis, The Crystal Gems being his family. Amethyst being his sister and Pearl and garnet being his mother figures. Memories of his father came to, then memories of friends, his home, and even the ones who bring upon mix feelings but understanding love. The memories of before created his light, created his color. Even with the darkness void of siad color, he knew that his color was his own. He was Steven Universe, and he needed to get back home to his family.

Then, as quick as he remembered that color, that color seeped down into the black pool at his bare feet. The cold water became warm and almost pleasant to even his touch. Steven realized that this was his color, his love and warmth spreading to reach something out there calling for it. The hybrid didn't stop it, watching the color try and spread out across the darkness of the liquid. It colored it and even made it shine. He smiled softly at the look of his color making the place seem even more lively. The young teen didn't know where he was or even how he got there, but he felt in his gem and heart that he needed to do this. It felt like he was healing something, giving it want it needed. It needed color, and he was trying to give it to the black void.

Just as it reach five feet out, the process making him grin, Steven was caught off guard to see something poking out from the black depths. He gasped, even flinched back only slightly, at the sight of inhuman long hand come crawling out of the black void. It was pulsing, twisted, and mixed with colors so bright it wasn't hard to see. The hand latched to his color, seeing that said color mix into its own. It laid flat on the color as it seeped into the very under skin of the disembodied hand, almost as it it was taking a drink of his said color. 

It crawled toward the hybrid, adsorbing more of his color to mix into its own. Steven felt off about this hand, about this arm as more of its body pushed passed the black voided depths. As more of it surfaced before him, his brown eyes widen in horror and shock to see the body that owned this hand. It was a thing that was unreal; Its body twisted as if it was a toothpaste tube on it's last dying drip. Its center smooshed and twirled only to latch onto what looked to be a tiny gleam of something made of stone. The head of the creature couldn't even be described as a head as the features screamed wrong all over. Nothing human looked on this head as it had no form of a nose or even teeth. The shape of the thing something of that of an old house phone or as if something took a hammer and smashed the head right in the middle. The mouth of it was turned to the side with the gums all loose and dripping some sort of brown orange good. The eyes of the beast looking dazed out but showing nothing but panic and unfocused agency. When one of the twitching eyes latched onto the color below it, the creature let out a glitch type nose as it quickly dropped down into the full pool of the boy's color, only to let its long and red slimed tongue plob into the color and lick it up in a messy haste. It acted like a dying creature in a hungry need. 

Before Seven could even try and figure out if he should run or comfort it, his color still spreading, more hands and limbs came bubbling up from the black tare like void. There were first a second one, then dozens, then what felt like hundreds of different limbs trying to latch onto his color. Hands latched and molded with other hands, ears and eyes sprouting out tongues or another arm, bodies of different horrible shapes of confusion and angoy. It was something of horrish nightmares, and yet it felt like all of these creatures were now just a tangle of limbs, mouths, and so many glimmering stones. Their colors were cropped and shattered, twisted and mixed in the most frightful ways. The hybrid could do nothing but watch as the mouths and limbs of this wolfish beast latch and sunked on his color like it hadn't eaten something in centuries. they claws, flopped, and spasmed closer and closer to the teen which only made him tremble and step back in an even more haste. He felt the air grow more cold, the darkness more tight and strangling. His images of before that held his color felt like they were straining from the spread, his color leaving him now going in a rate as if he was a drain. It felt... it felt like the monsters were sucking the life out of him, destroying his color and melting it into the mass of it's own.

It felt frightening, terrible, and like death was claiming his very soul. Steven hardly noticed his own face and body paling as the monsters grew in numbers and drunk more and more of his color, cleaning it dry. He shouted out pure fear, "NO!"

The first creature of beginning stopped, almost stopping as now made of stone. The hybrid froze as it brought its head up to finally faced him. The creatures eyes, all of them, focused in on Steven as if he had brought it out of its panic high. The sight nearly brought the boy to trip and fall to the ground, but he held up and his heart raced more. His gem was glowing the color and the monster focused on it now, leaving his eyes sto snap and stare at the source of the color he consumed. Then like lightning, it snapped to look back into the boy's eyes, and Steven felt his fear peak to a completely new high.

_Ṣ̴̥̼͖̺̃̎S̵̡͎̦͙̣̜̩̱͙̯̖͛̈́͌̿̿́̓̊͋̓̋̚ͅŞ̶̧̻̟̠̣̮͎̾̇͜S̶͈̩̹̠̄̿̎̔͊̓Ş̸͕̻͉̫̬̼̈͗͒̒͌͊̔̌͝͝͝͝t̸̠̩͑͗e̷̢̡̤̬͚̖̳͍̥͇̟͓̋͋̂͂͊̑̐͌̀̇̇̂e̷̢̜͓͖͔̥̼̺̼̱̍͌͜ę̶̢̨̩̝̱͇̮̟̭͚̙̀̎̊̌͘͝ͅê̵̘̺̠̼̙͚͙͖̥̹̠̝͔̂͆͂̂̌͒̉̋̊͝v̶̱̮͖̱̖̻̩̹͚̺̑̂͒̊̈̇̈́̕͝v̷̨̛͎̬͉̽̈̉́͂̏̎͗͝v̴̨̛̳͚̖͎̦̗̔͌́̎͋͝e̸̢̯̖̦̖̻͙͉͛͌͛̂͑͊̈́͑͘̕e̸͍͕̮͋̂̀̓͌͛̔̌̓̉͌͆̾̕̚͘e̷̯̲̪̤̠̫̓̌̈́̊͂̓͠ͅe̶͕̣͖͕͑͐͛̽̇̉̊̒̒̔͌̓n̵̖͎̒͆́̓̎̍ñ̴̛̜͚̹̳͎̻͎̪̹̭̤̓͛̒̓̓̑̽͑̊̍̚̕n̸̢͍̪̰̙̬͖̠͌̿̈̐̆͛̿̀͜͝n̴̤̻͔̲̬̝̺̊̔̽̋̎̓̂̏͒̾̆̈̕͝!̵̟͐̓͐͆̈́͗̚͝!̸̡̨̖̥̲͍͖̠̞̬̬͚̩̿͛͜_

Steven didn't waste time to turn around and run opposite from the screeching as the void rumbled and shook. He knew it was the massive tangles of creatures behind that started to chash the hybrid down. He knew, but he would not turn around and see them again. The terror in his chest and stomach trying to escape his throat and let out as if he was drowning in it. His feet picked up, his running going as fast as he could as the rumbling earthquake of these beasts came closer by the minute. The screams they let out brought nothing but pain and coldness to his ears and body, but it brought the fire enough to fuel his legs as they started to ache.

As he ran from the tangle of limbs trying to consume him whole, Steven felt his color being left behind. He still seeped of it, letting it flow from beneath the soles of his feet as the black tare seem to grow more sticky by the second. it latched to him, slowing him down as if telling him to stop. He knew the monsters were still eating his color, now most likely addicting into wanting the sore of it all. The hybrid felt like screaming for help, for anyone to come and save him, and the thought they he might already be doing just that but the shear fear that clouded his mind also blocked his own ears to his cries. All he could hear was the screaming glitches of the being now grazing his pants and shirt. They were close, so dangerously close that it made the small teen feel like he was having a heart attack at this point. His joint ached, his throat burned more and hotter as he screamed, and his eyes were clouding with something wet like tears. There was no light, to exit to see for as far as he could run to. It was just black, the void most likely endless, but he ignored the sings and screams at him to stop only to run further and faster. The burning in his legs, the heart pounding in his ribs, the black liquid on his feet, the limbs now trying to pull him back. he couldn't stop, he couldn't let them touch him, Steven just kept screaming and running as his color left the trail for the now screaming banshee behind him to follow.

He called out to them all. All of the names of people he knew as he felt his body betraying him. Each name and face he tried to reach and gab hold to, only to miss, made the fire in his body attack back. He called, screamed, pleaded for them to help him escape the monster who wished to eat him whole. Each call was left with a silence pass the glitching screech he dreaded to hear. Each name, the blows grew harder as his legs tripped on themselves and slowed him down. His screams dying and tearing at his raw throat that it felt like blood was clogging them. He tripped, stumbled, and each time the limbs of the beast caught just inches closer. Steven was on his wits end, crying and pleading for even his enemies to come and save him. It was horrible. He never felt so alone and frighten in his life, and now it felt like his whole world was lost forever. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, his Dad, Peridot, Connie. Everyone was gone, they left him here with this monster that now was eating his color. The hybrid just pleaded once more, begged with everything he had in him, and the final fire within his body zapped his very core to stumble and trip for the last time.

Steven screamed as he fell and tumbled across of the gooey tare of darkness, his body shaking horribly as it no longer obeyed him. it stayed down and left him now facing the horrible monsters head on. The hybrid kept his eyes shut, wanting this to be a nightmare as he wept. He felt his color fading away, his call to his family dying in his weeps and sobs. He didn't hear the glitch like screams anymore, but he did know that the beasts were creeping closer. He felt the coldness in the grow to a freezing temperature. He willed one last of his strength to back away, even an inch, and he was left trembling and crawling backwards from the limbs he felt in the air now trying to reach his very skin. This was it, he was going to be killed or even worse. It scared, it made the boy whimper and cry through his closed eyes like he was a child seeing monsters in his room after a bedtime story. He waited for it, for these monsters to grab and peal at his flesh like they did to his color. As long as he didn't see their faces again. it felt like it wouldn't frighten him as much. He was ready to feel those ice deathly cold claws consume him whole, ripping him limb from limb.

It... never came though.

Instead Steven gasped at the soft and surprisingly warm hand gently crest his soaked cheeks. It was like the touch was a light switch, and he felt the cold void surrounding him bleed away into something warmth, comforting, and bright. The hybrid couldn't help but feel his body relax and be fulfilled with relaxation as if the burns of his limbs just melted away. What was happening? Why did the room around him feel so warm and comforting, like his color was coming back to him?

Against the screaming protest in his mind, Steven slowly opened his eyes to face the being touching him and giving him such warmth. He was faced with the original creature, the twist of its face now only a centimeter away from his nose. It was a face that should have terrified him, made him scream and back away. He almost did, but when seeing the eye before his very own, it caused the teen to tense up.

Its eye was the most brightest shade of yellow the hybrid had ever seen. It was clear, no longer twitching and filled with panic and hunger. The eye, all of them, were focused on the boy like he was a beauty it had never seen before. Even with the creatures twisted and mangled form, it no longer feel like a monster was before the hybrid. The warmth in its touch, the beautiful alluring eyes latched onto his own, even this sense of safety and comfort it gave made Steven relax his shoulders and melt to this creature. He looked at the others now fully surrounding him, trapping him, and felt no longer fear or coldness from them. They all looked at him with such beautifully swirled colors, their eyes no longer lost but rather focus all on him and him alone. The ones closest to him all touched his skin in the most gentleness and soothing ways. It made the teen shiver and almost lean into the touch as it felt like his color was returning to him. Not just his color either, he felt the sparks of their own colors, they own twist and swirls grazing into his color. It made him gasp and practically whimper at the feeling. It was so warmth, mind blazing and made his body twitch. The different colors, the different feelings of comfort and joy he felt from them made him almost water at the mouth. He wanted the colors, he wanted them to be absorbed into his very skin. It was almost too much.

They didn't seep deeper though, only lightly patted his own as if in an asking gesture. It was like the creatures were asking him for something, pleading themselves to be mixed along with his color. Steven frowned at this question they gave him, trying to sense the meaning of it. The beasts around him, moaning and groaning, shifting from side to side as more of their limbs went and touched his face, arms, feet, even going as far to reach under his shirt. It was like a need, a want they simply carved from him. They were begging for his help, for something only he could give them. Steven looked at them all, this feeling of need to help them. They were begging for him to help, wanting something. Their deepest desire fulfilled. What was it? What did they needed him to do!?

Steven turned to face the one holding his cheeks in place, his eyes focused now fully on the orange one from the beginning. Its eyes showed only the help and need they wanted more than anything, and the hybrid's held only the need to help them achieve it. 

Gently pulling his hands from the other limbs, moving them to touch the soft deformed hands touching his face, Steven asked softly, "What do you want from me?"

The creatures all around him held still, the orange one silent as well before move even closer to the hybrid's eyes. It's one massive main eye now completely consuming the boy's full vision. Steven couldn't pull away, couldn't will his own body to listen to the small scream in the back of his mind. The eyes pulled him in to listen to this beast, the colors gently touching his own bring a sense of excitement and comfort. He felt no danger to all of this. It was like everything that happened seconds ago was completely washed from his mind. The only thing in his mind, his gem, his calming heart, was the need to listen to the being's every word.

It hissed, its tongue seeping out only slightly as he heard the glitching voice become a bit more clearer.

_Ṱ̶̒o̶̜ ̶̳̃b̴͔͝e̷̢̋.̸̪͊.̶̩̈.̸̬̒ ̵̻͋W̴̭͒h̴̨̿o̵̭͝l̴̼̎e̷̞͘~̵̜͂_

Steven's eyes widen, his ears understanding the words vibrating through out the darkness. He felt something in him stop, but then slowly be pulled into this one word. Whole.... Whole.... Whole... Whole... Whole. Whole. Whole. WholeWholeWholeWholeWholeWhole.

The creatures around him where chanting it, whispering it into his ears as it slowly took hold of his mind. He heard the screaming of reason, something distant in the back of his mind calling out to him, but it was being washed away by the word that now flooded his mind. The eye Steven was looking solely into acted as it it was whirling in on itself, drawing the boy in to being blind in a sense. He couldn't focus on anything else, only the word, only the need, the desire that was now latching on him and covering him all at once. The word twisted and melted into his color, making it glow and swirl into more colors he never felt or even seen before. Steven couldn't stop it, he didn't even want to anymore. Soon the word that was chanted around him was falling just inches away from his own lips. the hungry desire, the craving for more color, more emotions, more images and more of everything, became his own. He needed what they needed, he craved what they carved. His want to help and their need twisting him to fall deeper into the warmth they now were feeding him, drowning him in and for once he just didn't care.

"W... whole..." steven slowly dragged out of his mouth, the word finally slipping past his lips like a broken dam to water. Once he said it, the chant grew louder. nce he whispered it, he couldn;t stop the smile that spread across his face as he chanted it back. "Whole... Whole... Whole. Whole!"

N̵͓͆e̷͔̐e̵̫͑d̶̠̑ ̵̊ͅt̶̜̊o̴͇͆.̶͚̿.̴͐ͅ.̴̝̍

"N-Need to..."

W̵̜͌͗͘͝a̴͙̻̝̟̙̯̕͠n̶̡̫̰͔̙̽̽͋̕͠ẗ̸͈̳͎̣̂̎͝ ̶̛̩̭̅̈́̋͒͘t̵͉͑̄̐͐̿͜o̸̩̲͙͋̇̅̒̕.̶̗̫̝͖̲̓̂́͆͜.̴̡̜̇̎̐̔.̷̨͇̮͈͔̇͋

"Want to..."

Ñ̶̫͚̫̖͇̭̗̳̽͑̌̕͝͠e̶̺͌̔e̸̢̮̣͋̾̐d̷̫̜̼̂̕ ̷̧̖̮̩͑̋ţ̶͉͈͉͑̐͊̇͐o̵̧͆̕ ̵̨̝̺̭̳̟̈́b̸̘̩̦̹̠͂̽̽̏́ę̷͉̌̄̄̈́̏̿͑.̵̨̛̳͚͂̈͒̊͑̔ ̸̫͈͉̙̻̏̓̐̊̆̂̃W̸̺͎̟̭̅̓̇͂̂͂͝a̵͙͚̬̘̮̗̝͐͆̏̃̓̚n̶̦̱̤̊̈͂͋͝ͅͅt̵͙̙͉̞̯͆̓̄ ̷̢̱̞͎̥͈͐ť̴̡͉̗͕̲̺̘̝͗ỏ̵̖̪̖̗̯͚͇̏̔͝ ̵̖̬̫͙̮̘̼̆b̴̤̩̊͜͜͝e̵̼̋̃̃̓̚̕̕.̸̲̟́̄̀̈́̽̌

"Want to be. Need to be."

W̶̧̖͓͙̤̪͚̠̠̣͎̍̃͂̾̾̾͑͜h̴̢̫̼̺̜͖̠͉̮̼́̃͑̍̋̾̌̀͑͐̔͛ͅö̵̪͙́͆͂̍̏̈́̋̕͘l̵̺̺͒̏̐̑̔͗e̴̡̧̨̨̛͚͈̹͉̣̤͔̟̟̪̓̓̏̐.̴̡̦͖̲̝̟̮̈͘̚.̶̢̢̲̦̣̣͖̭͉̘͛̿͜.̵̡̰͓̥͇̕ ̵̢̻̝̱̳̹̜͍͔͓̉̃̈́̅̉̄͗̏̀̑͐̕Ẅ̴̛̮h̶̨̲̯͇̪͆̈̈́̇̑̔̽o̵̰͕̤͙̻̲͉͉̯̺͚̱̥̓̆ḽ̴̝̥͕͇̱͎͐̈́̄͗̚̚ę̵͚̠̟̜̋̈͜ͅ!̵͙̅̈ ̶̮̘̂̿́̈́́̓W̴̡̫͓̩̓͋̄̃̈́̈́͝h̴͇̯͎͎͑̏̿͋̆͜ͅơ̷̡̥̬͙̗͓̝̇̄̈͌͊̓̀͐̆̚̕̚ļ̴̧̛̛̳̤̩͚̹̩̺̮͆̓̽̇̉̃́̎͐̐e̵͉͓̾̾̇̈́̄̋͌̓͌́̕!̴̎̒̂̔̅̄̆̈́̈̿̍͝͝͠ͅ

"Whole... Whole! Whole!"

W̶̨̡̘̝͔̞̜̯̗̠̜̥̥̳͕̰͇̲̆͑̆̅̾̾͊̌̓̇̍͑̈́̊̅̅͜͝͝ͅȧ̶͙̥̮̫̹̪͚̜̲̞̰̜̳̤͍̱̪̼̣̼̯̾n̷̢̢̬̫͓͚̫͎͚̥̫̙̾͛̽̾̈́ͅt̴̢̢̰̖̘͕̖͉̰̹̳̠̰̭͌̅͝ ̷̨̧͈̲͓̰̻̬̖͍̤̠̪͙̜͍̫̍͛̉͛̔̆͌͌͊̏͐̽̉̉̾̕̕̕͜͝͝t̶̩̯̭̅̍̑̍̈̑͌͋͑̏̍̄̎̆͆̿̐̇͐̚͠͝ͅo̴̼̲͍̞̻̪͓͈̅͋̇̓̓̑̾̆́̎͜͝ ̵̫̑͋̅̃̈́̃̑̋͠͝͠ḅ̵̢̨̨͇̺͉̝̅̾͑͜ë̸̡͚̗͔̳̯͉͇̣̼̘͕̱́́̂̂͑͆̈́̕ ̷̧̢̨̫͇̦̰͚̜͚̱͈̦͚̰̤̦̀͌͂̀̎̽̆͌̏̽̈́̊͆̐̐̒͝ͅẃ̶̢̡̪͍̠̮͇͙̞̈́̂͛̑̽̓̑͂̓͝͝h̸̨̤͚̥̝̖̺̳̦̠̪̭̞̼̭̮̣̊̽̂͊͑̉̂̂̐͑̓o̴͇͚͇͙̳͔̣͍͍̖͔͊͋̋͂̾l̶̡͉̯͕͙̦͔͎͙̥̼͙͔̤̉͆̈̊̊͂̊͂͐͐̿̔̀͐̚e̴̹̮̳͈̗̱͙̗̼͚͈̹͒̃͒͛̎͛̅͂̀̕̚͜͝!̷͉̘͌̎͂̉͆̕͝ ̵̡̬͙͛͑͛̊͛͒̾͜͝Ñ̸̨̞̻̖͇̙̫̘͈̫͔͙̩̗͎̝̗̔͛͗̈́̋͘͠e̷̢̢̞̜͔͖͕̺̰͉̣̍͆̊̅͒̑̈́͑̓̏͋͠͝͝ͅe̴̛̯̹͍͇͈̩̗͈̝̝̙͂̈́͛̆̈́̑̀͆̉̉̍͂͗͛̏͊̉̾̚͠͠d̴̛̖̦̪̙̭͙ͅ ̵̢̛̖̦̰̻̦̐͑͂̉̑̍̊̉̓͛̿̚͘͠t̸̢̧͖͙͇͙̟̦̤͓͈̞͎̟͓͔̮͕͙̫̂̈́͗ọ̷̧̢̗̯̦͎̭͉̄̆̏̇͂̄͒͋̒͑̆͆̎͐̒͑͋ ̶̡̧͎͇͉̫̜̣̘̻̺̥̙̋̄͗̑̀̆b̷̡̢̘̫̱̱̹̼̗̲͎͎̱̬͎̠͊̈́̎͗͑̉̓̎̈́̃͘e̵̡̨͙̟̞̻̮̥̘̖͖̜̱̓̄̈͑̓͗̓̆͜ ̸͍̪̜͇̭͈͚̱̦͙͙̐̆͂͊̃͒̿́͌̚͝͝Ẇ̸̡͈͔̙̼̥̙̞̯̼͈̬͚̈́̌̆̌͐͒͜ḩ̶̦̟̖̙̩̠̦̻͔̝̰̈̄̊͑͋̊͋̏̎͑̉̈̃̒̕̚͜͜ͅȯ̷̡̥̜̖̜͓͇͔̭̝̔̽̽̑͂̈́̈́̅̓̈̑̈́̓̊̈́̏̈́̚̕͝ͅl̵̨̞͎̮̮̦̗͍͈̟͓͛̓̒̈́͂̓̆͗͑e̸̛̗̥̠̱̻̓͂̇̆̔͊̃̅͠͠!̷̢̛̳͈͕̫͇̬̖̩̟͖̣̦͙̥̦͊͂̑̆͂ ̷̦̖̩̭̦̘̰̺̹̑͑M̶̛̠͕̥̬̌͐̎͌̎̓̂̽̄̿̄̅̏̍ư̵̧͍̠̣̥͈̥̲̥͓͖̒͛͛̋̆̊͆̃̑̈̑̀̇̋̄͝͝s̶̩͖͙̻͔̘̲̣̻͔͎̫̣̳͙̫̥̰̘̭͖̗̈́͛̄̄̆̓̅̅́̇ț̷̛̛̛̛̪͍̣̟̟͈̩̝̣͈̻̥̹͑͊̓͗̍̌̑́̽̚͜ ̵̢̯͖̳̠͈͕̪̱̣̣͉͍̪̺̓͊̏͊̇͛̋̆̏̽̔̅̌̓͒̍̕͜ͅb̵̧̰͈̝͉̻̓̿̓́͋̊̓͆̐̈̈́̅͗̿̇͂͐̃̕͝͠͠ę̶͇͇͔̳̙͉̳̟̣̽͂͂̎̀͛̈́̃̄͑̈́̔̃̕̕͜ ̷̢̡̧̢͙͚̥̼̥͈͖͎̺͖̙̪͖̜̯̈́͆̑̏̑̔͘ͅW̴̻̻̫̻̟̲̗̳̲̬̰̣̝͖̼̦̹̘̱̼͍̋̆͒̀͒̓̉̓̔̈́̂͒̈́̈́̍͝͠͝͠ͅͅh̷͓̘̣̼̣͕̬̲͇̦͎̼̥̯̐͌̈́̋̒͂́̆̌͂̅͌̐͛͌̃̄̐̕͝ͅͅo̷̧̢̥̻͎̳̘͙̫͓̰̰̲͗̍̆̓̋̽̉́̈́̂̈́̕̕͠l̷͍̼̯̻̬͉̘̩̺̣͚̭̒͊̃͒̈̂̈́̊̓̈͒́̾̂͂̒̕͝ͅͅͅe̸̜͊̀̄̈́͋́̑̈́̎͛̐̆̓͒̃̏͋͌̿͘͠!̸̛̫̥̖̘̝̯͎̰̼́̿̉̍̐̾̊̾̈́̍

"Want to be whole! Need to be Whole! Must be Whole!"

Their words twisted and blended together. steven didn't even know where his voice started and their voice bgan, he just kept chanting with them. Their desire now making the hybrid beg and crave such a feast, a delicious color he needed for himself as well. Before Steven could stop anything, the orange creature bit right into his shoulder, the reaction not in any form of pain.

The reaction he gave was that of pure happiness and joy. He laughed as he felt the creature now melt onto him and spread. It burned, it burned so wonderfully that he wanted to bit into the creature as well. Its color, its emotions and warmth only made him shake and now crave for more. It was like his color and its own were now something completely new. It was like fusion, but so much more closer and intament. It made him drool for so much more. He clung to the creature as he became one with him, became whole, just like they desired. Now the teen only wanted more. More colors, more of these wonderful monsters to consume him and be one with him. To become whole.

"Ȳ̷̧̼̳͒è̸̠͍̜s̶̫͓͍͑!̷̤͒̈́ ̷̲̋Y̵͖̱̅͘ẹ̸̿̉͒s̶̜̹̑͜!̷̬̞̦̋ ̶͇͗͊Y̷̝̱̠͌e̶̱̠͔͆̈́̚s̶̨͔͎̉Ÿ̵̨̖́̏͠e̵̡̜̎s̴̼̯̈̈́͛Y̶̮͂e̷͓͚͔̍͋š̸̼!̴̬̒"̵̰̿̿̑ ̵̧̡̘̲̤͚̩͒ Steven shouted out to the others as they swamred him, latching onto his colors as he aboded them as well, his voice now glitched with millions of others as he grinned. "̶̫̱́̔C̵͖͉͂͛̉o̷͙͂̅n̸͕̓̇ṡ̴̹̑͠u̶̡̠̜͆m̵͈͕͕̽͛͝e̸͍̅͗ͅ ̷͎̯̰̈́̚m̶͓͗͆̆e̴͎͔̋̈́̑!̶̻͓̖̓ ̶̱̀Ẅ̴̫͚́̄͒a̶̞n̸̩͚͒t̸͇̣̤̒ ̵̟̦̎t̷͙͚̃͑o̴̹͛.̶̯̪̿̈.̴̞̗̃̇.̵̖̦̻̀ ̷̫͆̕Ņ̶̫͌͠ͅe̴̳̮͍͌̋ȩ̴̦̯͛̌͝ď̴͎͜ ̵̦̭͘ť̵̛͉͠o̷̟͕̟̒̈ ̶̥̄b̴̠͆͛̔e̵̗̤̬̓ ̶̹̫̏̆w̸̤̺͍̋͠h̵̨̪̳̓o̸̮̩̖̍̿l̶̝̝͔͝͝e̶͖͖̳̽!̵̠̙̃̎!̴͓"̸̙̼͔̈́̓

The many creatures only happily cheered and melted into him. Steven felt it though, his mind being split and broken, but filled in all at once. It felt like he was being torn apart as every beast, monster, sharded creature. They all wanted a piece of his color, they all wanted the warmth he could give them as they gave theirs in return. He felt like he should fight them, go against what they were doing to his body and soul, but he couldn't. It all felt so good, so mind numbing amazing that he felt no pain as they ripped and tore at his color. He smiled as his eyes flashed to bright pink as the memories of his color shattered among his new companions. Family, friends, his home, even hos name. They were all there but so far away he didn't bother to try and reach them. Why bother when he was receiving so many different colors all at once. He didn't want his color back, he didn't want to hog it and he didn't want to hide it from his new friends, his new family and his new wonderful colors. 

In fact, all he wanted was more of them. These colors wee so wonderful and amazing, he clung to them and would never left them go, but he needed more. His desire for more was so consuming he wanted nothing else. He wanted these colors to blend and fuse into one pure glorish being of light and color. The perfect color, the whole color. All of them at once, to be whole and one with all of the colors in the very universe.

He wanted it... They wanted it... They needed it... they must have it...

There he laid kneeling, his body mangled in extra limbs and eyes as he smiled the most purest innocent smile one of pure demented desire could give. He grinned, his many rows of teeth and tongues spilling out for all to see. his color was swirled in with so many others, his normal human skin now mixed with so many it looked as if a being of pure rainbow. His gem in the center of his belly glowed now of a glitching pink hue, not glitching of every color mixed with his own. The boy, no longer Steven, just sighed in what sounded like pleasure and relief. It was like he was rebirthed into a new life and purpose. him... they were something they could only decribe as beautiful.

The grin fell to that of a pleased and yet hungry smile, the voice of the once Steven universe now glitched and mixed with the hundreds of souls now melted with his own. Their one true and honest desire.

_"̵͎͈̅M̸̟̀ū̴̢̻͑s̴̫̳͕̆̃t̶̠̦̆ ̸̜̰̲̿͊b̸̼͙͎e̸͕̯͗.̴̻̌̐.̴̢̓̍̕.̷̢̣̈́͋̓ͅ ̷̲̑̾w̶͙̲͗h̵̹̜̿̕o̶̗̐l̵̺̳͆e̸̪̯̅̚ ̵̟̞͓̿̓͂ȁ̶͕̩̙̌g̵̞̮̿̃ȧ̷̞̬̜i̶̩̯̊̇n̴̨͔̆̆̊~̶̯͝"̷̡͍͈͠_

...

......

.... _Ste._...

... _Steven.... Stev..._

. _.Steven. Steven!?_

_Steven cane you hear me?_

_Oh thank the stars... I was worried that the tremors caused damage to your head holes._

_Are you feeling okay? You feel pretty cold now._

_The Cluster had stopped moving now. It's not even forming anymore!_

_The Earth is saved Steven! We did it!_

....

..... _Steven...?_

_Hey... why are you eyes pink? Where they always like that?_

..... _Steven? H-Hey! what are you do-_

_Steven stop! Stop it!_

_S-Stay back... Stay back! What is wrong with you!?_

_Steven!? Steven!?_

_HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!_

_NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

....

......

........

.....

_D̷o̵n̶'̵t̴ ̵w̴o̶r̵r̸y̷.̴.̸.̸.̶ ̴P̷e̷r̵i̴d̶o̸t̶.̷.̷.̵.̵_

_S̵̜͉̿ͅĺ̸̪̯̃͝ͅë̵̘́̋͂ê̷̞̈́ͅp̷͓̭̌̀̽.̷̨͉.̶̢̱̽͑͘.̵̲̖̹̐̽ ̶͔̞̏r̵̺̜̣̊͗è̷̝̦͕l̴͎͑̈ǎ̶̕͜x̶͎͑͌~̴̜̉_

_S̸͕͗o̸̝͕̅o̶̡̰̒̂̐ñ̴̹͇.̷̻̄̊̕.̴͔̂͊̍.̶̡̱̩ ̸̧̮̽̇͠w̵̩͝h̷̲̲̊̚ͅe̵̢͙̕n̶͎̝̬͐̕ ̵̡̃͠y̶͇̠̽ǒ̵̝̤̎̕u̷̘͓͑͜ ̵͈̾r̶͎̒͘e̴̮͂f̸͚̻̿̄ö̶̰̞͙́r̶̳̀̽m̷̫̫̊̾̚.̶̢̡̥͊̈́.̵̹̑̏.̴̺͍̕_

_Y̶̰̟͋o̷̻̣̥̝̦̿͋͛͠ư̴̪͚͉̋̂͒͌ͅ ̵̨̬͇̺̭̲̏a̶̼̝͒̋̚͜n̷͙̍̕d̶̹̱̣̠͙̞̿̒̑͛̃̌ ̸͉̮͊̈̊̍̕͝Ǐ̷̛̛̖̼̟̣͌͊ ̸̺͉̖͂͂̈́̚͠ẘ̷̡̛̛͕͉͓̻̪͌͋͠į̴̛͉̯͚͈̱̽̎̑͘l̵͇̩̦̩̝̠̀̄͛̓̚̕l̷̦͖̱̤̠͒͌̿ ̵̧̤̳̻͒́b̵̨͙̼͕̤͂͛̈́̎͂ͅë̸̤́̔ ̷͈́̇ȯ̶̧͍̪̣͓̙̊̃͐ṇ̷̭̫̳̈́ͅĕ̵̢̠̥̹̬.̸͍͓͆̑.̶͂͌͛͜.̸̻̓͌ ̴̧̙̩́̂̏̓̒ẉ̷̢̤̙͖̣̾̈́̂͂͒̋ĕ̵̘̜̱͓̱̄͝ ̵̨̻͎̳̭̠̐w̸̹͈̥͖̉̈͆͗͒̈́i̸̜̲̘͇͈̅l̸̻̟͇̼̾̅̆͊l̶͙̜̮̃ ̴̧̫̬̆̌̿̐b̴̛͎̲̼͖̒̒̎͊ͅe̷̼̯̍̃ ̵͈̲̻̔͊m̸̤̺̲̈́̏̓o̷͈͚̗͈̪͛͗̈́́͜r̶̘̖͍͜ͅe̸͚͔͊̎̑_

W̶̸̷̷̷̴̴̷̵̶̸̴̴̷̸̴̴̷̴̸̧̧̨̡̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̞̘̰̳̯̹̼̲̠͚͈̟͈̞̥̦͍̝̥͉͍̙̲̗͇͉̼̣̳̠͎̗̟̯͚̱̮͔͚̫̮̙͕̤͕̪͚̖͓͉̰͉̘̼͓̭̖̫̘̳̙̫̮̜̫̝̠̯͇̱͙͇͓̲͌͐͂͌̐̃̈̅̏͑̽͛̋̈́͊̊̒̈́͛̑̑͑̽̄̇̔͆͌̒̋͋͛̏̐̌̈́̆̿̑͊̽̂̽͐͐̄͂́̒͑̿̇͑̽̋͐̈̀͐̄͌̐̉̈͌͐̈̌̈́̒̾̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅH̷̸̴̶̴̷̴̷̸̷̷̸̸̵̷̵̸̴̴̶̵̸̡̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̥͕̮̮̥̣̙̘̦̯̥̣̪͇̠̣̣͈̝͕̘̜̩̥͇͓̤̩̜̳͖̲͉̖̯̘̻̻͍̬̺̝̫͈͉̖̩͕͎̟̻̱̻̞̯͓̦̙̞͔͔̫̥̙̼̗̹̣̥͖͔̣̺̘͕̥̥̬͓̣͓̄̎̄̒̄̈́̃̌̒̋̎̉̀̽͂̓̆̀̃̓̊̾͂̈͗̆̀̉͊̄̃̓̄̏̑̽̓͌̾̆̑̏̀̄̽͆͑͒̉̑̓̌̾͋̆̔̏̈̾̋͐͑̃̋̆̈̉̓̔̈́̍͋̈́̌̍̑̎͑͊͐̄̈́̃͗̀̒͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅƠ̸̶̶̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̷̴̶̶̵̵̵̷̶̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̛̮̥͍̜̻͎͎͔̙̩̱̩̮͍̟̥̺͕̟͔͈͔̫̖̪̜͎̰͚̺͇̞͚͓̰͉̹̝͕̞̹͚̫̭͖̮̖̥̟̦̺͍̠̙̟͉͖̼̬̤̲͔͎̲̲̝̮̞̬̰͓̰͖̝̣̪̭̳̠̊̅̂̑̿̈́̒͊̅̋͂̾͋̂̽̌̿͊͋̿̈́̾̐̋͆̈͐̐͛͊͑̈̇͑͒̀̉̈́̂̎̊̌̏̈̐̽͒̿̑̓̋̈́̿̏̽̊͌̍̉̒̂̓͛̂̽̎̾̌̃͛̾̏̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅL̶̸̷̸̸̶̵̷̶̴̡̧̨̛͎̟̦͉͎̞͍͙̦̪̞͚͔͇̲̲̗̗̭̭̙̘͚̜͉͉̗̗̠̱̝̤̯̘̞̗̆̋́̑̍͒͛͂̎̆̽̄̊̿̐̍̊͗̓͑̎̄͛̓̂̄̄͑̆̃͛̋̋̓̉̍̓̾̿̽͌̍̄͛̿̅̚̚̕͜͜͝͠Ȩ̸̶̴̵̵̵̸̴̢̡̡̡̜̳̞̜̪̜̟̹̙̘̙̫̗̠̳̘͓̗͎͍̜̳̗̠̹̰͇͉̪̘̳͔́̇̈̊͗̎̒̏́̓̌̊̇̋̿̃̄͗͗͛̌͛̏̏̂̀̓̄̒̚̕͜

**Author's Note:**

> To explain further, this is my own twisted take on 'what would happen if steven fused with the cluster'. This happens however when Steven and PEridot are facing the Cluster on their own.
> 
> The ending could be how you wish it to be. Whether I make a two parter is up to me, but would you really want to know how this plays out further? 
> 
> I hope it was scary enough for you guys! High Five The Sky!


End file.
